Payment cards, such as credit cards and debit cards, are a rapidly growing industry and are used by a majority of modern households. While payment cards make transactions relatively quick and easy, changing the appearance or configuration of a payment card is a time-consuming process. As payment cards become increasingly associated with a user's cultural identity, users wish to edit the appearance of a card more often.
Previously, in order to change the appearance of a payment card, a user would have to order an entirely new payment card from the card issuing institution and cancel the existing card. In some cases, this resulted in a new payment card number being issued which would require the user to update any established payment accounts, such as online accounts, which relied upon the previous payment card number. Once a new card is ordered, the user may have to wait several days for the new card to arrive and may be without any working payment card during this period.
Traditionally, when a payment card is replaced, the entire card would be replaced. This required the replacement of components of the card which were still functional and potentially expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a payment card which allows the user to customize its appearance and/or configuration without requesting a new card or cancelling the existing card. Such a card may also create the ability to replace components of a card while continuing to use other components, thereby avoiding unnecessary waste and expense.
What is needed is a modular card with removable and/or replaceable components which allows the user to configure a card quickly and easily.